1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for switching a starting rule group in an inference system such as a fuzzy computer employing fuzzy rules.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a conventional inference system such as a fuzzy inference computer, only the rule group initially set is always activated. The rule group is constituted with many rules sharing a role to implement a control subject, or with a fuzzy rule group in the fuzzy inference computer.
Accordingly, the conventional inference system such as the fuzzy inference computer has the following disadvantages:
(1) A control subject cannot be changed in real time according to a change of a status of an object to be controlled by the conventional inference system, so that the control subject cannot be changed into an emergency position if the object becomes subject to an emergency.
(2) It is difficult to implement a complicated operation by switching a starting rule group in accordance with a time sequential change of the control subject, which is implemented by a conventional sequence controller or robot controller.